


Lo inimaginable {The unimaginable}

by orphan_account



Series: Traducciones/Translations [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst sin un final feliz, Angst without a happy ending, Como siempre es mejor en inglés, I Made Myself Cry, Like so sorry, Léelo de igual forma, M/M, Multi, No hace falta traducir este tag, Realmente triste, Se hizo llorar a sí misma, Traducir frases hechas no suele salir bien, Y ahora mis tags, la autora lo siente, lo siente mucho, the author is sorry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Traducción de"The unimaginable"porfiax.Todos sabían que iba a ocurrir algún día. Nadie querría hablar del día que ocurrió.





	Lo inimaginable {The unimaginable}

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The unimaginable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248408) by [fiax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiax/pseuds/fiax). 



> Lo repito mucho, pero si podéis, leedlo en el idioma original.  
> En serio, traduzco ñe~, ¡pero intento hacerlo lo mejor posible!
> 
> Thanks to fiax for allow me to translate this into Spanish!
> 
> No olvidéis coged pañuelos y, ¡espero que os guste!

Todos sabían que iba a ocurrir algún día. Nadie querría hablar del día que ocurrió.

Todos tenían algo especial de su pasado para salvarles. Steve tenía el suero, Bucky un suero y setenta años de entrenamiento, Natasha tenía su entrenamiento y un supuesto suero, Clint su entrenamiento, Bruce a Hulk y Thor, bueno, Thor era un Dios.

¿Pero Tony?

El dulce, hilarante, descarado Tony no tenía nada de eso. Tenía un objeto electromagnético en su pecho, demonios en su cabeza y licor en su hígado.

Lo único que no sabían era cómo iba ocurrir, ¿podían saberlo acaso? No eran lectores de mente, no eran magos.

No estaban preparados para las notas que J.A.R.V.I.S. reveló. Las páginas y páginas de auto desprecio que iban llenando el suelo. Pero no fue aquello lo que le mató.

Tony tenía demasiado miedo de ello.

No.

Fue tomado por sorpresa por un francotirador solitario que nadie vio hasta que el traje golpeó el suelo. Un punto débil en la armadura, roto por la lucha y una agraciada bala de vibranio.

Steve casi había querido reír por ello.

Clint fue en el primero en ir en busca de Tony, cualquier tentativa de lucha le abandonó para recoger a su compañero. Natasha terminó el resto de la batalla con una precisión mortífera, sus disparos alimentados de pura ira que no dejaban oportunidad a nadie. Clint gritó cuando Steve arrancó la máscara.

No hubo Hulk esta vez, ningún ensordecedor rugido para despertar al genio, ningún comentario sarcástico, lleno de aprensión dirigido al Capitán, ninguna petición por shawarma.

Natasha se desahogó en Clint, sus sollozos tan silenciosos como ella podía ser y todo lo que podía hacer Clint era sostenerla y llorar en su pelo. Natasha extrañaría al genio que tropezaba con ella a medianoche, murmurando sobre café y tostadoras con sentimientos, extrañaría la forma de la que él la buscaba y encontraba cuando esta asustada, cómo la gritaba en ruso chapucero solo para hacer a _Natalia_ reír. Extrañaría cómo empezaba a hablar en italiano cuando estaba realmente cansado. Extrañaría la gracia oculta con la que solía entrenar, el cómo se hubiera movido si hubiera estado con las bailarinas de ballet en el Cuarto Rojo, e incluso cuando tropezaba con la mesita baja a pesar de tener plena luz del día.

Clint extrañaría a su amigo, su hermano, su genio. Extrañaría al descarado que era, inevitable, inconfundible. ¿Querías Tony Stark? Tendrías que tener a Tony Snark {sarcástico} primero. Clint extrañaría los trueques con Tony, las conversaciones fluidas, el cariño inconfundible que tenían, pero Dios privaba a cualquiera de darse cuenta.

Steve lloró. Steve lloró sobre el pelo de Tony deseando haber tenido más tiempo solo para decirle al genio _lo mucho_ que le amaba. Lo mucho que amaba sus cafés de por la mañana, lo mucho que amaba despertarse envuelto alrededor del genio, lo mucho que amaba las noches de película, lo mucho que amaba las citas aleatorias y referencias que Tony usaba cada dos por tres.

Bucky no podía respirar. No podía encontrar el aire para mantenerse funcionando, hasta que su visión comenzó a desvanecerse y se percató del reflejo de la puesta del sol en el traje, un recuerdo de cuán _hermoso_ era Tony, cómo era de hermoso por la mañana con su pelo agitado tras el sueño, cómo era de hermoso durante el día con sus hologramas y robots, cómo era de hermoso con Peter y Steve, cómo era de hermoso con su _familia_ , cómo era de hermoso por la noche, con su cabeza hacia atrás suplicando, _suplicando_ , suplicando por Bucky para darle más, _gritando_ cuando Bucky le daba todo lo que podía, cómo era de hermoso cuando estaba envuelto en Steve, alrededor de ambos. Cómo Tony era galán y extraordinario y cómo Bucky amaba al pequeño ser sarcástico con tanta pasión que habría sido feliz con ver al hombre babeando en sus cereales y haber estado ahí todo el día mirándole.

Pero nunca tendrían eso de nuevo, nunca traerían a su extraordinario, fantástico Tony de regreso. Se había ido.

El dolor del principio ni siquiera podía describir cuánto sentirían los días siguientes de su pérdida. J.A.R.V.I.S estaba casi mudo tras la divulgación de las notas. De vez en cuando alguien tendría que moverse, y encontrar algo que les recordaría a Tony, la máquina de café todavía preparaba una jarra a las 3:48 de la mañana, con suficiente café para la súper-taza del genio y la de la asesina pelirroja. Steve y Bucky dormían en las habitaciones libres, no podían conciliar el sueño bien en ninguna de sus camas, evocaban demasiados recuerdos, muy llenos de Tony para soportarlo aún.

Encontrarían una pieza de la ropa de Tony sobre un objeto en algún lugar, y un inmenso dolor les golpearía. La chaqueta de traje de Tony estaba sobre su silla de la cocina, colgada sobre ella después de su reunión final, la memoria todavía dañaba. Tony, hermoso, radiante y precioso riendo sobre algo estúpido que Clint había dicho, vagando alrededor del mostrador con unos calcetines graciosos que Bruce habría comprado para él y que llevaría a cualquier reunión, _para dar Suerte_ , solía decir. Vagaba por en derredor de la isla de la cocina deslizándose ligeramente, antes de besar a sus chicos de Brooklyn y plantar un falso beso sonoro en la mejilla de Clint. El arquero se habría sobresaltado y quejado, lo que haría a Tony resplandecer incluso más.

Aquello no pasaría de nuevo. Él se había ido, y todo lo que había dejado jamás iba a sanar.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Stuckony~~


End file.
